coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Akemi Tenshin
Akemi is a Second Gen Arctic Fox, D.O.A inspired Oc, created by me, Charlie Tanner, she is also the younger Half-Sister of Katsumi Tenshin Traits Cocky, Strong, Smart, Skilled, Deadly, Sneaky, Dedicated, Beautiful, Caring. Additional Info Nationality: Japanese Age: 17 Height: 5 "4 Ft tall Weight: 110 Ibs Occupation: Kunoichi, Assassin, Ninjutsu Teacher Favorite Food/Drinks: Sushi, Ramen Noodles, Iced Tea, Strawberry Soda Fighting Style: Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu. Bio Akemi is a 17 Year old Kunoichi of the Tenshin Clan, she comes from Japan in the regular world, but a Segment of her Clan has been moved to Coltaria.. Since the age of 5 She has been trained to handle her Ninjutsu, Fighting, and other things,.. at age 9 She watched her Mother get brutally murdered right in front of her by a Shinobi of another clan, she took revenge and killed him on the spot using a kunai knife, since then, her father moved her to coltaria with other members of her clan, they all reside in the forest region.. Appearances Akemi has Greyish-white fur, she has Ocean blue eyes, she has a small scratch mark underneath her right eye from a Battle, she also wears a metal blue Headband on her forehead. she stands at 5 foot 4 feet tall. Summer & Spring- She wears a White Ninja dress with Red trimming with a Fishnet undershirt, she wears With Handguards, white Boots, and with white stockings. on her back she has a Kitana. she also wears White Short shorts underneath. Winter & Fall- She wears a White Longsleeved Ninja shirt with a Fishnet undershirt, she wears white Ninja Pants, white Handguards, and Black boots, she has a Black Kitana on her back as well. Personality Akemi's trust is hard to gain, she likes to Fight, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind, if she first encounters you, she won't trust you that much. She doesn't tolerate Liars, and she does not tolerate nonsense, but deep down insjde, she's a big softy, she loves to talk to someone once she trusts them enough, you just have to break that big Trust shell she has on the outside. Crush None yet! She is 17 and straight! Quotes ""Get out of my way!"- To her opponent at the beginning of the fight "Looks like I'm the winner." - After she wins the match "This is the Tenshin Clan's ultimate Fighting style!"- After she wins a battle "Heh, You say you want to kill me, but you don't have the guts to do so, bitch.. You don't know who you're messing with, so i suggest you stop trying to kill me.." To Elizabeth before Battle. "I'll make you Suffer just like i make my enemies do.." To Elizabeth before Battle "Idiot.."- Her main Offencive word she calls people "Hmph, some sister you are.." To Katsumi before battle "Traitor!" To Katsumi before Battle "Have you had enough of getting beat yet?"- Taunting her opponent Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu- Using her Ninjutsu, she has pretty much any power and ordinary ninja has, Cloning, High speed running, anything! Sword- She is very good with weilding a Kitana Kunais- She can throw a Kunai or shuriken at a Target and it will hit dead on the Center, don't let her throw a Kunai at you. Tenshin Fighting style- The Tenshin clan has their very own fighting style, it consists on many on deadly/Stunning attacks. Karate- She also learns how to use Karate as an alternative fighting style. Flexible- She is very Flexible, if you throw a Projectile at her, she can duck down low with ease. Trivia I was inspired by the video game, Dead or Alive to make her. She is 17 years old in Second Gen. It is hard to gain her Trust, or become friends with her. She can speak Japanese and English very well. She is being hunted by the Assassin, Elizabeth of the Doatec group (Formerly) She fights her constantly.. She is Beautiful. Category:Female Category:Fox Category:Powerful Category:Female Protagonist Category:Kunoichi Category:Tenshin Clan Category:Inspired Ocs